The present invention relates to acoustic enclosures and audiovisual apparatus comprising same.
It is known for an acoustic enclosure comprising at least one electro-acoustic transducer, such as a loudspeaker, mounted in a box, to be provided with a vent. Such an enclosure is generally dubbed a bass-reflex enclosure or ventilated enclosure. The unit constituted by the volume of the box and the vent reacts to the vibratory excitations of the loudspeaker like an oscillating system (Helmholtz resonator), with a resonant frequency F0 referred to as the bass-reflex resonant frequency. The frequency response of the bass-reflex enclosure can thus be tailored to the desired use.
The use of a bass-reflex enclosure is in particular known in audiovisual apparatus, such as televisions, as described, for example, in utility model JP 63-183 788.
An example of frequency responses in the case of an unvented enclosure (dotted line) and in the case of a vented enclosure (continuous line) is given in FIG. 1 in which the resonant peak F0 in the case of the vented enclosure is clearly apparent.